


Into the forest

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: The End or TBC. ?





	Into the forest

Day 1 : Forest

 

 

เก็นจิจำการล่าครั้งแรกของตัวเองได้

สองขาสับเต็มฝีเท้า สายลมเย็นฉ่ำปะทะผิวหน้า ไล่ต้อนสัตว์ร้ายที่ตกอยู่ในสภาพจนตรอกลึกเข้าไปในป่า

 

_ลึกเข้าไป_

 

_ลึกเข้าไป_

 

เงาร่างตรงหน้าทรุดตัวล้มลง

ไม่รู้เพราะบาดแผลฉกรรจ์ที่ขาหรืออ่อนแรงจนสะดุดล้ม

จะแบบไหนเขาก็ไม่สนหรอก

เก็นจิชะลอฝีเท้าจนไปหยุดหน้าร่างคุดคู้สั่นเทาของมนุษย์หมาป่า ที่ตอนนี้เป็นแค่ก้อนเนื้อติดขนเปื้อนเลือดกระเสือกกระสนดิ้นรนเอาชีวิตรอด

พรานหนุ่มชักคาตานะประจำกายออกมาสะบัดเชือด

เสียงคำรามสะท้อนไปทั่วป่า

 

 

............

........

....

..

.

 

 

 

_สิบปีต่อมา_

 

 

เก็นจิกุมแผลที่สีข้าง เลือดไหลทะลักออกมาตามง่ามนิ้ว แม้จะเริ่มสมานตัวเองได้บ้างแล้วแต่อัตราเร็วของมันไม่เท่าการฉีกขาดที่เกิดซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าเพราะเจ้าของร่างวิ่งสุดฝีเท้า

สายลมเย็นกระทบหน้าชวนให้นึกถึงวันเวลาเมื่อออกล่าหนแรก เพียงแต่ครั้งนี้เขาตกเป็นเหยื่อ แรกเริ่มเกิดจากการพลาดพลั้งถูกกัดจมเขี้ยวจากอมนุษย์สายพันธุ์แรกที่เขาออกล่าราวกับเป็นการแก้แค้น เซรุ่มที่คิดค้นและได้ผลมาตลอดกลับใช้การไม่ได้ รอยเขี้ยวที่แขนซ้ายสลักลงบนผิว เริ่มเปลี่ยนเขาให้กลายเป็นพวกมัน

สภามีคำสั่งให้เขาทำการปลิดชีพตัวเองเพื่อรักษาศักดิ์ศรีก่อนจะเปลี่ยนโดยสมบูรณ์ตามธรรมเนียมของบรรพบุรุษนักล่า

แต่เก็นจิไม่เหมือนคนพวกนั้น เขารักชีวิตเกินกว่าจะทำลง

และเมื่อเห็นว่าน้องชายไม่มีท่าทีทำตามคำสั่ง ผู้เป็นพี่จึงลงมือ

หารู้ไม่ว่าฮันโซใจอ่อนไม่ต่างกัน เพราะว่าที่ผู้นำชิมาดะคนต่อไปไม่ยอมสังหารให้หมดลม ปล่อยเขานอนจมกองเลือด หายใจรวยรินอยู่เกือบชั่วโมงหวังจะให้ตายเพราะขาดเลือดมากกว่าด้วยมือตัวเอง แต่ผลลัพธ์กลับตรงกันข้ามเมื่อแผลของเขาค่อย ๆ สมานเพราะยีนหมาป่าในเลือดเริ่มทำงาน พอเริ่มขยับได้ เก็นจิก็หนี หลับหูหลับตาเข้าไปในป่า หวังว่าจะสลัดกองพรานหลุด

เสียงฝีเท้าไล่ตามติด

 

_อีกไม่นานคงถูกไล่ทัน_

 

นั่นเป็นตอนที่เก็นจิชะงัก

ไม่ใช่เพราะยอมแพ้...แต่เป็นเพราะมนุษย์หมาป่าที่แปลงร่างเต็มตัวไซส์เขื่องโผล่มาขวางหน้าแบบไม่ให้ซุ่มให้เสียง นัยน์ตาคมสีน้ำตาลช่างคุ้นตา ยังไม่นับขาซ้ายหน้าที่เหลือเพียงครึ่งเดียว มันสะบัดหัวบอกใบ้ให้เก็นจิขึ้นขี่หลัง

เด็กหนุ่มไม่มีเวลาลังเลมากนัก ก่อนตะเกียดตะกายขึ้นหลังทำตามที่มันบอก

 

“เจอตัวแล้ว !”

 

เก็นจิยึดขนแถวคอของหมาป่าปริศนาพร้อมกับหลับตาแน่น ถ้าฮันโซมาด้วย ต่อให้เร็วแค่ไหนก็หนีธนูของเขาไม่พ้น

เจ้าขาด้วนหอน

ฝูงมนุษย์หมาป่าพุ่งเข้าโจมตี ขณะที่มันพาเก็นจิวิ่งสวนลึกเข้าไปในป่า

 

ลึกเข้าไป

 

ลึกเข้าไป

 

เก็นจิกอดคอเจ้าหมาป่าแน่นยึดหลักเดียวที่ตนเหลืออยู่

 

_ไม่คิดเหลียวกลับไปมอง_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End or TBC. ?


End file.
